Don't Go Where I Can't Follow
by tikusjenaka11
Summary: Aziraphale pulang ke toko miliknya dan menemukan demon favoritnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di samping rak buku. Rupanya, ini lebih buruk dari yang ia kira sebelumnya. Oneshot. Plot gaje. Hurt!Crowley. OOC gak ketulungan (?)


**Title**: Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

**Disclaimer**: Belongs to these geniuses Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett.

**Summary:** Aziraphale pulang ke toko miliknya dan menemukan demon favoritnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di samping rak buku. Rupanya, ini lebih buruk dari yang ia kira sebelumnya. Oneshot. Plot gaje. Hurt!Crowley. mild-OOC agak sinetron (?) dan keanehan lainnya.

**Author Note:** *celingak-celinguk ke fandom GO indonesia* EH SEPI BANGET YE *digampar* hohoho padahal bukunya bagus banget. :p Judul diambil dari quote Lord of The Rings punya J.R.R. Tolkien: _"Wake up.. Don't leave me here alone. Don't go where I can't follow.. Wake up." _Itu beneran momen yang nge-jleb banget antara Sam sama Frodo *malah curhat* Ada pertumpahan darah, ada pertumpahan air mata. Udah lama nggak baca Good Omens, maaf kalo plot berasa nggak logis sama sekali. :|

Enjoy!

* * *

.

Hujan mulai turun. Dan Aziraphale lupa membawa payung.

Malaikat itu menghela napas. Disekitarnya terdapat banyak sekali orang lalu-lalang. Mustahil baginya untuk tiba-tiba memunculkan sebuah payung dari udara tanpa menimbulkan syok dan gempar. Maka, di pertengahan bulan April tersebut, Aziraphale memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan berhenti di bawah tempat perlindungan (shelter) bersama orang-orang lainnya. Di tangannya terdapat satu kantung berisi kitab-kitab incarannya yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari hasil berargumen dengan seorang pengembara dari Rusia. Kitab-kitab itu usianya sudah lumayan tua, hingga Aziraphale tak berani mengambil resiko untuk membuat kitab tersebut rusak. Buku adalah salah satu barang yang tak dapat ia ciptakan begitu saja.

Pria blonde itu meraba-raba sakunya yang kosong. Aziraphale tidak membawa telepon genggamnya hari ini. Hilang harapannya untuk segera menghubungi demon satu itu untuk menjemputnya −Dear, bisakah kau jemput aku di shelter St. James? Terima kasih – tanpa perlu menunggu. Taksipun sekarang sudah jarang, Aziraphale bertanya-tanya dalam hati salahnya pihak siapa hingga ini terjadi.

Crowley bilang, ia tak akan lama berada di Roma. Begitu urusan di sana telah selesai, ia akan menghubungi handphone Aziraphale. Pemuda itu tidak mau mengakuinya keras-keras memang, namun ia merasa sedikit khawatir. Ia tahu, demon dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja Aziraphale khawatir. Banyak pendeta dan pengusir setan di sana…

Hujan sudah sedikit mereda. Aziraphale memaksakan dirinya menerjang hujan. Dimasukkannya buku-buku itu ke dalam trenchcoat cokelatnya supaya tidak basah. Begitu yakin tidak ada orang di sekitar, ia berteleportasi ke rumahnya.

.

Begitu sampai, yang pertama kali ia lihat di depan toko buku miliknya adalah mobil Bentley yang telah dikenalnya selama satu abad tersebut. _Bentley milik Crowley._ Pada titik ini, Aziraphale merasa senang sekaligus marah. Senang karena itu berarti Crowley telah sampai di England, dan marah karena demon itu tak mengabarinya dulu sesuai janjinya. Namun, semenjak ia adalah _malaikat, _maka diputuskannya untuk meredam amarah tersebut. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah mengingatkan demon pikun itu bahwa malam ini, gilirannyalah untuk mentraktir makan malam di Ritz.

Suara pintu toko dibuka, kemudian diam. Si empunya toko nampak terpaku di tempatnya berdiri – di ambang pintu kayu tersebut. Dahinya mengerut. Kedua alis tipisnya bertautan bingung. "Crowley?" Sosok itu, sosok yang Aziraphale panggil namanya itu terkapar tak bergerak di samping meja kerja Aziraphale. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga rambut hitam berantakan menutupi wajahnya. Jas hitamnya terkoyak, dan luka-luka terdapat di kulitnya. Peluh bercampur keringat menempel di sekujur tubuhnya.

Juga sayapnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati sosok berambut gelap tersebut dengan langkah hati-hati. Sayap putih yang biasanya rapi itu terkulai lemas. Beberapa bulunya tersebar di lantai. Salah satu sisi bahkan terlihat seperti patah. Secara alamiah, biasanya seorang malaikat yang bertemu dengan setan akan segera mengenyahkan mahkluk yang dianggap Lawan Sepanjang Masa tersebut dalam sekali pandang. Mereka merupakan _musuh_, diciptakan untuk saling melawan seperti sepasang magnet serupa yang tolak menolak. Namun, Crowley bukan demon biasa. Begitu juga Aziraphale yang juga bukan angel biasa.

"Crowley. Crowley. Crowley what's wrong?" Pemuda blonde itu menyentuh pipi kanan Crowley yang berdarah dengan perlahan. Badannya terasa dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya. Dipanggilnya berulang kali, berharap kelopak mata Crowley membuka, menampilkan mata kuning dengan pupil ular miliknya yang khas. Melihat absennya respon yang diharapkan, Aziraphale mulai berteriak memanggil nama Crowley kembali.

Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bisa begini?

Ini tidak nyata.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak nyata.

Crowley.

Hei ular tua.

Crowley.

_**CROWLEY!**_

"Jawab aku," ujarnya berbisik. Namun bibir itu tetap terkatup rapat, begitu juga dengan matanya. Jika si malaikat tidak tahu, mungkin ia akan mengira Crowley sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya begitu terlihat muda dan.. dan sangat rileks hingga hal itu menakutinya. Aziraphale kemudian melepas cardigan coklat yang ia kenakan dan mulai membersihkan wajah tampan Crowley dari butiran tanah, keringat, serta darahnya sendiri. Tubuh itu nampak rapuh, seakan baru saja terjadi pertarungan hebat. Aziraphale mengamati sekitarnya dengan cepat. Anehnya, tak segorespun bekas kekerasan nampak di toko Aziraphale tersebut.

"..azira.." suara serak itu pelan, sangat pelan seakan itulah segenap sisa kekuatan yang ia punya. Bibir tipis dengan noda darah miliknya bahkan tidak bergerak. _Sangat tidak Crowley_, Zira ingin mengatakan.

"CROWLEY! Bagaimana bisa-"

"..chest…hurts.."

Baru ia sadari, sebuah luka tusukan pedang menganga lebar di bagian dada kiri Crowley. Sekilas lubang di jas hitam yang dipakai Crowley itu tampak tak terlihat. Meski begitu, residu aura pedang malaikat masih tersisa di sana. Dengan napas memburu, dikerahkannya seluruh tenaga untuk menyembuhkan luka tersebut. Sesaat Aziraphale merasa bodoh karena tidak melihat ini sebelumnya. Saat tangan sang malaikat menyentuh luka Crowley pelan, cahaya biru mulai mengitari tubuh tersebut. Aziraphale melantunkan mantera-mantera penyembuh pelan.

Luka itu sudah tertutup sempurna, namun kelopak mata tersebut belum juga membuka.

Malaikat itu memaksakan sebuah tawa. "Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Crowley. Ayo bangun. Aku sudah menyembuhkanmu."

"Katakan sesuatu. Apa saja."

Suara kilat yang menyambar di luar sana menambah buruk suasana.

"Oh tidak. Aku-" Aziraphale berusaha mencari suaranya yang mendadak hilang. "Aku tidak kehilanganmu, kan?" Ia tidak dapat menipu dirinya sendiri dengan berkata _'Crowley akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan kembali ke neraka, mendapat tubuh baru dan kembali ke dunia'_. Tidak. Bagaimanapun juga, Crowley telah ditusuk oleh seorang _malaikat _tepat di _jantungnya_. Ia tidak akan kembali. Crowley tidak akan kembali.

"Hei, kau masih di sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aziraphale tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa tidak nyata. Ingatan si pemilik toko buku itu kini seperti kaset film tahun lama ketika semuanya hanya hitam putih dan kasar. Ia mengingat Crowley, namun bukan Crowley yang terkapar seperti ini. Aziraphale mengingat sebuah taman indah, dua orang manusia, kemudian ular jelmaan setan yang bernama Crawly. Aziraphale mengingat dunia baru, di mana 'Crawly' sudah memiliki tubuh. Ia mengingat pemusik pertama yang Crowley sukai. Ia ingat ketika Crowley jatuh hati kepada Bentley di Manchester abad itu. Ia ingat 'Perjanjian' antara dia dan Crowley untuk tidak saling membunuh. Ia ingat setiap makan malam bersama Crowley. Ia ingat Adam Young, si anti-kristus. Ia ingat memberi makan bebek-bebek di taman St. James bersama Crowley. Ia ingat mabuk di belakang toko buku bersama Crowley.

Crowley, sejak jaman penciptaannya 6,000 tahun yang lalu, seolah-olah mengorbit pada kehidupan Aziraphale dan tidak pernah berhenti sejak itu. Tidak dalam jangka waktu yang panjang.

"Kau tidak bisa mati, ular tua. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Demi apapun juga, kau habis berkelahi dengan siapa? Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini padaku. Kau-" tenggorokan Aziraphale terasa tercekat. Diusap-usapnya kening Crowley dengan penuh kasih sambil merengkuh tubuh tak bernyawa itu erat.

Hujan diluar kembali deras.

Anthony J Crowley, Crowley, Crawly, apapun alias yang pernah ada untuk memanggil demon itu, kini telah hilang eksistensinya dari semesta.

Pemikiran itu mengiris hati Aziraphale.

Musuhnya.

Sahabat hidupnya.

Crowley.

Bukan waktunya untuk tidur.

"_Bangun, Crowley," _ujar Aziraphale dalam bahasa Enochian, bahasa malaikat yang sakral. "Aku tidak peduli meskipun malaikat itu adalah saudaraku sendiri. Siapapun malaikat yang melakukan ini padamu, aku akan menemukannya. Dan aku akan membunuhnya. Kau dengar aku, my dear?"

Bisu.

Sang malaikat telah membuat janji.

**.**

**.**

**End (?)  
**


End file.
